Vituzad Empire
"The only thing my race creates is destruction. They've turned peaceful movements into tool of wars, and killed plenty of innocents, including members of their own race. They don't deserve any pity or salvation" -- Cyberiade Nyo'tika Dakay'to , 2384 'Vituzad Empire' 'Summary' : The Vituzad Empire is an militaristic and violent,monarchy-like empire located at the edge of the Beta Quadrant,nearby to the Delta Quadrant notably into the Triangulum Australe Sector.They sprout multiple systems across all four quadrants,however more notably within the Delta and Beta Quadrant mostly conquered by one race,the survivors of the conquests are often used as slaves in Vituzad crystal mining colonies.The exact date when the Empire was founded is a mystery,however its members often say that it is "The 3000 years old hierarchy".Their system is based all upon the Capital,Vituzad and all other Vituzad settlements are reffered as "colonies" or "resorts".Colonies have ittle or no political power depending o4f their location and are mostly run by workers and miners and the poorest citizen,resorts on the other hand are fully under governemental control,often occupy strategic locations and are home to citizen in less modest conditions than the ones living into colonies.76% of Vituzad citizen live into colonies,16% into resorts and a mere 8% on Vituzad itself 'History' -See Vituzad(Species) history '''-Space period' : .By a lack of documentation on the era,it is unknown when and how the Vituzad turned into a space-faring race,but it was likely shortly after that period.Afterwards the Vituzad conquered every single nearby system,killing all races who opposed them and taking the survivors as slave into their military ranks or to use them as miner in the dangerous mines of Vituzad and greatly enhancing their territory.It wasn't before 2204 that after hundread of years of massacre,that their territory expansion would be stopped when one of their exploration vessel have been attacked by the Borg Collective.But it did not cool off the Vituzad's ambition,they continued to go farther and farther,making often violent first contacts with important races.They have made first contact with their greatest ennemy:Federation Starfleet only in 2384,creating the Vituzad War which is still ungoing. 'Organisation' ' The Vituzad political organisation functions like the diagram to the left.It is to be noted that most Vituzads do not live upon their homeworld but on remote colonies into the Triangulum Australe Sector,only the most prestigious classes:Elites,Great Council members,War Chiefs,Corsairs and the Emperor can live on the capital or in resorts,Civillians may also live on resort if they have more financial ease. -Slave and rogues:Slaves from other races that the Vituzad conquered or acquired through trading or Vituzads that have rebelled against the Emperor,they have absolutely no rights,they can be bought by any other classes,or they are forced to work into mines. -Civillians:They make out 75% of the population and most live under poor or modest conditions,they often work as Miners with short lifespans due to difficult conditions in the Crystal mines,they have few rights and their only way to gain more rights is to enlist into the Vituzad Troops,which is why most of them decide to enlist. -Elites:Members of rich families of great ancestery.They have plenty of rights,and are often very cruel towards other classes. -Troops:Members of the Vituzad Military are warriors,scientists,engineers who decided to enlist,mostly to sustain their family,ignoring the difficult conditions amongst Vituzad ranks. -Great Council:Elders of Elites families,they have been chosen to personnaly give suggestions to the Emperor and judge about debates.There cannot be more than 14 members of the Council at once. -War Chief:Usually a soldier who's family is in the military since many generations,he has utmost autority on all Vituzads aside from the Emperor,War Chief and Corsairs. -Corsairs:Members of the Vituzad military enlisted in their youth for their impressive battle and strategy skills follow a very strict training to become Corsairs,they have the power to attack any ennemy and to deploy as many troops as they want without the agreement of the War Chief or the Emperor.Once they receive a mission,their orders are to do the mission in any way that seems just to them,their methods are often varied but tend to be cruel. -Emperor:A male Vituzad who follows the bloodline of the previous king.He has the utmost authority on any Vituzad. '''Relations with other species -War declared to Federation Starfleet under the Treaty of Var'nyxen in 2380 -War declared to Borg Collective since their first contact with them 2204 -Tense relations with Romulan Star Empire -War declared to United Morphite Salvation Society -"Alliance" with the Dazutiv by beliefs(The Vituzad have saw Dazutiv vessels but never contacted a Dazutiv" Current technology : Technological level(Starfleet is 1.0,Borg is 5) : 3 : Weaponry: Guided Plasma Railgun Stream technology ,Crystallized torpedoes : Shielding: Virtarium hull plating , Neutronic Longitudinal Wave Shielding : Transportation: VortWarp , Quantum Convection Propulsion : Computering/Information : IVTAVI Category:"Planets and Species" Locations, Technology, and Organizations